Honey, Bunny, Sugar
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: He decided to take his little cousin out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

 **Warning: Kain/Aido.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** He decided to take his little cousin out on a date.

Honey, Bunny, Sugar

The orange haired vampire sat quietly beside his little cousin, while lazily gazing through the tinted windows at the grassy hills passing them by, as the sunshine haired youngster next to him excitedly bounced up and down in the limo's cushioned seat, which made his heart flutter hopelessly in happiness, because he had succeeded on creating a temporary rift from all the stress and frustrations awaiting them back at Cross Academy. "Hana?" he muttered, while the cheerful azure orbed boy turned to look at him with a bright smile, as his warm fingertips gently brushed against his cousin's doll like cheeks. "Your beauty can sometimes make me speechless, so before that happens I want to say something. Dear cousin, I love you so much…"

He watched the youngster's pale complexion flush crimson red, while slender arms reached out for his shoulders, as his little cousin's body fell against his muscled chest, which he held tightly in his embrace, because in reality he desired to hold onto the youngster forever and never let go. This insecurity that he felt around the golden haired vampire had only come about upon realizing that his cousin once held feelings for the brunette pureblood, who he despised and loathed with every ounce of his immortal being. Not only that, but he absolutely detested the extreme loyalty his sunshine haired cousin gave to that pureblood. However, he was not going to get in the way of the youngster's friendships, because his cousin's happiness only mattered for him. "I love you, too!" his little cousin sang, while comfortably sitting down in his lap, and intertwining their fingers together. "Where are you taking me? Does it have to be a surprise? Why can't you tell me now?"

An amused smile spread across his usually downturned lips, while he pulled the younger vampire into a passionate kiss. "Patience, little one," he said, as his beloved cousin pushed their lips together once again. "You're so adorable."

XOXO

When they finally arrived at the flower filled meadow, the sunshine haired vampire had immediately bounced off of his lap, while flopping down into the rows of multicolored petals, as he quietly followed behind the energetic youngster, who had quickly began working on weaving together flower crowns. He only sat down beside the beautiful boy, while watching those delicate and slender fingers freeze the rose petals into crimson flowery headdresses that would be fit for royalty. "How do I look?" his little cousin asked, as he placed the petal crown upon youngster's golden head, while the other flower crown was placed atop his own fiery hair. "If you asked me, I think you look so handsome!"

He reached out and held the younger vampire's fingers in a gentle princes hold, while placing a light kiss upon the other's fragile knuckles, as he curiously eyed the empty ring finger on his little cousin's hand, which he was planning to claim tonight, so the beautiful sunshine haired boy could be with his, because his heart only longed for the youngster, not anyone else. "Do you want stay with me forever?" he asked, while his cousin happily nodded and sat down in his lap again, as he pressed his lips against the youngster's palm, which eventually turned his beloved cherry red. "Marry me, then?"

The ring was gorgeous, sparkling in the moonlight and embedded heavily with pure diamonds, as his little cousin began to cry and nod excitedly, while he slid the ring onto the teary eyed vampire's finger. "I will treasure this every day," his precious darling said, while peering down at the jewel upon his hand and bursting into trembling smiles. "We're totally going to tell the others! I can't wait to see their faces! You know, I'm Mrs. Wild now."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. I adore this couple so much. I wonder how will the others react.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Kain/Aido.**

Chapter Two

The night class was gathered around the living room with the brunet pureblood sitting in the ornate and elaborate armchair, while the other noble vampires surrounded him with their glassy orbs trained down into old leather bound books, as the full moon nestled above in the dark and furious sapphire skies sent silver rays of light through the large window, but two aristocratic vampires were missing from the scene, which was the very reason the night class were assembled in the living room, so that the pureblood could question his subordinates upon their arrival. "We're back!" a cheery voice squealed, while the brunet raised his auburn colored eyes to meet extremely happy azure orbs, which only darted away from his to gaze into fiery orange hues belonging to the tall Akatsuki Kain, who gently pulled the short sunshine haired vampire into a protective embrace. "We have very important news to tell you all!"

The brunet pureblood knitted his eyebrows together upon seeing the blonde noble in such close proximity with the other aristocrat. However, the pureblood had decided to keep his displeased appearance hidden, as he sensed the possessive and territorial aura the orange haired vampire radiated over his little cousin, which only began when the brunet pureblood had started to become close with the sunshine haired noble, who was extremely oblivious to the tension swarming around in the air between his two most adored vampires in the world. "I'm married!" the azure orbed noble sang, while showing the expensive diamond jewel upon his ring finger, as the pureblood blinked in surprise along with the other silent vampires in the living room, while the sunshine haired noble pulled his older cousin down into a kiss, who simply obliged and continued embracing the short blonde vampire. "Akatsuki proposed to me on our date! Of course, I said yes, because I love him so very much. Now, I'm finally his forever!"

The emerald eyed vampire in the living room quickly smiled, while standing up and clapping his hands together at the sudden news, as the other stunned and shocked vampires eventually did the same, even the brunet pureblood gave the icy sapphire eyed noble a small smile and applause. "Congratulations!" the vice president of the night class said, while nervously and carefully putting his words together to ask a question everyone wanted to be answered, as the two cousins only gave each other a dreamy look, which infuriated a certain pale wavy haired vampire in the living room, who turned away and stomped off to her bedroom. "We seriously had no idea that you two were even dating. Would one of you care to explain?"

This time the orange haired male spoke, while tickling and cuddling the young vampire in his arms, who giggled and bounced up and down in his embrace, as his fingers continuously brushed against the youngster's sensitive sides, which eventually unearthed the displeased look upon the brunet pureblood again. "Well, I thought that would be easy to guess. After all, Hana and I do share a bedroom together, so what do you all expect?" the elder cousin said, as he picked up the still giggling and laughing blonde bridal style, who flushed crimson red and hid his face. "We decided to return home to prepare for our wedding ceremony. You're all invited to our wedding, so excuse us now."

* * *

 **What do you think? They're so cute and adorable together!**


End file.
